


Altar Boys

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Riku's a sap, Sora's emotional, Then again I'm the real sap here, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: '“You’re so beautiful,” Riku whispered, gently brushing Sora’s tears away with his free hand.“I love you, Riku.”'Or,Weddings can be lovely if you're sitting with the right person.





	Altar Boys

It was the day of Hayner and Olette’s wedding, precisely one hour before the ceremony was set to begin. Sora had been dragging Riku around, looking for the perfect, yet terribly late, wedding gift. Anytime Riku had suggested something that he believed looked adequate, mainly just for the sake of making sure they’d have enough time to prepare for the event, Sora had insisted that there was still something better out there. 

By the time Sora finally declared he’d found it, Riku let out the biggest sigh of relief and drove them back to his place as fast as he could to save as much time as he could. 

When Sora entered Riku’s room after he’d changed in the spare, Riku’s breath hitched. He hadn’t seen his best friend in a tux since their senior prom three years prior. If Riku thought he’d looked astonishing dressed up before, he surely hadn’t thought of how he’d look once he truly grew into his looks. 

“What?” Sora asked, his confused voice cutting through Riku’s brief halt.

“What?” Riku asked, struggling to compose himself. 

“You just had a weird look on your face.”

“This is just my face.”

“Oh, makes sense, then.”

“Ah, gee, thanks.”

Sora chuckled before smiling nervously. “So, ah… How do I look?” he asked, gesturing awkwardly to his outfit. 

Riku looked him in the eye with a straight face and said, “Like a god among men.”

“I-” Sora began, quickly cutting himself off in uncertainty due to the utter sincerity in his friend’s eyes. There was an agonizing moment in which neither of them spoke out, eventually broken by Riku adding,

“I’m sorry if that was weird, it just kinda… slipped out. I-”

“It’s fine,” Sora interrupted. “I… Thanks, I mean…”

“We should probably get going, then, I guess.”

“Um. Yeah, guess so.”

/\/\/\/\/\

In the middle of the ceremony, Riku realized he was probably the only one in the pews whose eyes were not stationed on Hayner and Olette at the altar. He, regrettably, could not keep his gaze from drifting back to Sora beside him every few seconds. Somewhere along the way, he noticed a few silent tears of joy oozing from Sora’s eyes at the sheer beauty of their friends’ bonding which, in a way that seemed odd and incomprehensible to even Riku himself, made him all the more beautiful. Not a moment after this recognition, Riku felt a smaller hand clasp his tightly. With a quick glance, a blush threatened to spread across his pale complexion as he confirmed that Sora was holding his hand. 

Riku sent an inquisitory look Sora’s way, which his friend answered with a soft smile that took Riku’s breath away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Riku whispered, gently brushing Sora’s tears away with his free hand. 

“I love you, Riku.”

“I love you,” Riku whispered back, slowly leaning closer and letting their lips touch for the first time. It was short-lived, but it nonetheless let the other know their words were genuine. 

With their hands still clasped together and equally bright smiles on their faces, they watched the rest of the ceremony in peace. If any of their friends asked why they finally seemed closer, they’d simply say it was the romance of the day hanging in the air.

 

 **FIN**.


End file.
